Touch me
by lkjhgfdaehyun
Summary: Daehyun mencoba menyembunyikan sifat agresifnya, tapi ternyata Youngjae justru tidak menyukainya. DaehyunxYoungjae. DAEJAE


**Title: Touch me **

**Main Cast: Daehyun, Youngjae, Daejae **

**Other cast: member BAP **

**Yaoi, geje, ancur, berantakan, alur kecepetan**

Malam sudah semakin gelap, suara hujan dan petir masih terdengar dari luar. Daehyun menoleh lagi ke arah jam dinding. Jam 8 malam. Dia kembali gelisah sambil terus memadangi keluar jendela di dormnya. Dia melihat ke depan TV dan menemukan 4 member B.A.P lainnya sedang menikmati tayangan didepannya tanpa merasa kegelisahan sedikitpun seperti yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Daehyuna bukankah seharusnya kau istirahat? Seharian ini kau tidak berhenti latihan dance" tanya sang leader.

"aku menunggunya, hyung" jawab Daehyun singkat

"dia pasti pulang sebentar lagi, kau tidurlah sana. Perhatikan kesehatanmu, matamu sudah seperti panda ckck" Himchan mengingatkan

"aku tidak apa-apa" lagi-lagi hanya jawaban singkat. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur jika orang yang dicintainya sedang berada diluar dengan cuaca yang sangat tidak bersahabat itu.

1 jam berlalu, tapi Youngjae belum juga datang. Ya, dia sedang menunggu Yoo Youngjae. Orang yang selalu dicintai Jung Daehyun.

Daehyun mondar-mandir mengelilingi dorm. Dia berjalan kearah pintu, lalu kembali duduk di depan TV. Beberapa menit kemudian melihat keluar jendela, lalu ke kamar, tidak lama kemudian kembali ke depan TV. Semua itu dilakukannya berulang-ulang. Membuat para member sedikit terganggu.

"wonbin ssi, bisakah kau diam? Kami sedang menonton TV!" protes salah satu member yang lebih tua darinya, Himchan. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan dongsaengnya saat ini, tapi ia benar-benar merasa terganggu.

"YA! Apa aku satu-satunya disini yang menghawatirkan Youngjae? Kenapa kalian begitu santai saat ada salah satu member kalian yang masih berada diluar saat hujan dan petir begini, huh?" ucap Daehyun.

"Hey, bukankah dia sudah biasa pergi sampai malam? Lagipula dia hanya pergi ke rumah JB" jawab Yongguk santai.

"tapi cuacanya sedang tidak baik hyung, ini sudah jam 9! Sebagai seorang leader setidaknya kau melakukan sesuatu untuk membermu!" kata Daehyun mulai kesal dan mulai tidak terkontrol. Dia kesal bukan karena ekspresi Yoongguk yang santai, tapi karena sang leader menyebut nama JB. Ya, dia sangat sensitif dengan nama itu, dia selalu cemburu tiap kali kekasihnya bertemu atau membicarakan tentang orang yang bernama JB.

"Hyung, coba kau hubungi dia, mungkin saja dia tidak pulang malam ini dan menginap di rumah JB" saran Jongup kepada Daehyun yang wajahnya semakin kusut.

"apa kau tidak lihat aku menggenggam ponselku dari tadi hah? Kalau dia tidak mematikan handponenya, aku sudah menelpon dia dari tadi" suara Daehyun meninggi.

Dalam hati ia memikirkan kalimat Jongup, 'menginap? Aku tidak akan membiarkan youngjae tidur dengan JB sialan itu' pikiran Daehyun semakin kacau.

"wah sepertinya ada yang sedang selingkuh dan membiarkan pacarnya tidur sendirian malam ini" sindir Yongguk yang duduk disebelah Himchan.

Daehyun sudah sangat geram namun tetap diam. Malas menanggapi ejekan teman-temannya. Dia hanya mengepalkan tangannya.

"kalau Youngjae hyung tidak datang, aku mau kok hyung tidur bersamamu malam ini" goda zelo sambil memeluk pinggang Daehyun dan menyandarkan kepala dipundaknya.

"apa yang kau lakukan hah?" daehyun mendorong hingga sang maknae terjatuh agak keras ke lantai. Zelo meringis kesakitan. Para member agak terkejut dengan perlakuan Daehyun. Dia tidak pernah terlihat begitu marah seperti malam ini.

"hey hey, kenapa kau begitu kasar?" Himchan mau meletakkan tangannya dipundak Daehyun tapi langsung ditepis. "sepertinya moodmu sangat buruk". Daehyun diam dan menatap Himchan tajam dengan matanya yang mulai memerah.

Himchan merinding, Yongguk merinding, Zelo ngompol, Jongup masih menonton TV.

Sedang asik dalam diam(?) tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan terlihat disana Youngjae bergandengan tangan dengan orang yang membuat mood Daehyun sangat jelek, JB.

Tidak ada yang bisa mengungkapkan betapa marahnya Daehyun saat ini.

"aku pulaang.." teriak Youngjae dengan ceria kepada para member, dia mengajak JB masuk.

"..."

"Wae?" tanya Youngjae heran karena member BAP semua menatap horor padanya dan JB.

Tentu saja karena mereka tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi, mengingat suasana hati Daehyun yang sangat tidak stabil ditambah lagi dengan youngjae yang membawa pulang(?) laki-laki lain -_-

Daehyun yang sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung amarahnya berjalan ke arah pintu, menarik tangan Youngjae, membanting dan mengunci kedua tangan Youngjae ke dinding, lalu menciumnya dengan ganas tepat di depan JB.

Himchan menutupi mata zelo dengan segera dan membiarkan Jongup, karena dia yakin Jongup tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini #plak

Sedangkan Yongguk berjalan cepat menghampiri JB yang tentu saja masih bingung di dedepan pintu.

"maaf, sebaiknya kau pulang saja" kata Yongguk sambil membelakangi Daejae couple yang tengah... errrr

Sejenak JB telah kembali ke alam sadarnya. "ah ne, aku pamit. annyeong" dia membungkukkan badannya. Dan dibalas oleh Yongguk.

Daehyun melepaskan ciumannya tepat setelah JB menghilang dari pintu. Youngjae jatuh terduduk di lantai dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang hampir habis.

Yongguk menyuruh Jonglo tidur dan mengajak Himchan masuk ke dalam kamar, membiarkan kedua dongsaengnya menyelasaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah karena tadi telah menggoda daehyun, tidak menyangka dia akan benar-benar terpancing emosinya.

Daehyun duduk lemas disamping Youngjae. Dengan pikiran kosongnya. Menyesal? Mungkin.

Daehyun sangat membenci dirinya saat ini. Dia telah dikalahkan oleh amarahnya. Dia melakukan hal yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ya, meskipun kita tahu Daehyun adalah orang dengan tingkat kemesuman diatas rata-rata, sudah 3 bulan dia berpacaran dengan Youngjae tapi belum pernah sekalipun mereka berciuman. Alasannya simple, dia hanya tidak ingin membuat 'noda' di tubuh Youngjae.

Sedangkan youngjae, dia tersenyum. Tunggu, Youngjae tersenyum? Ya, tidak seperti orang disampingnya, dia malah tersenyum setelah hampir kehilangan nyawanya(?) kerena kehabisan nafas. Tentu saja tanpa diketahui Daehyun yang hanya menunduk dari tadi.

"aku ingin tidur" Suara youngjae memecah keheningan.

"mian..." kata Daehyun dengan kepala tertunduk. Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Dia masih belum mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata lebih dari itu, ia bahkan tidak berani mengatakannya dengan menatap kekasihnya.

Youngjae berhenti sejenak, kemudian meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar daejae yang berada tepat disamping ruang TV.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

'kanapa dia belum masuk kamar?' batin Youngjae yang ternyata sedari tadi belum juga berhasil memasuki alam mimpinya.

Dia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya dengan sangat pelan, dia mengintip keluar kamarnya. Dia menggeleng pelan melihat daehyun yang tertidur di sofa dengan TV masih menyala. Youngjae menggeleng kepalanya melihat sikap Daehyun. dia mematikan TV, lalu memandangi wajah Daehyun. hatinya sangat sakit melihat keadaan Daehyun saat ini, wajahnya kusut dan matanya membengkak karena menangis. 'kenapa kau menangis, bodoh' batinnya. Dia mengecup bibir kekasihnya singkat. Mengelus rambutnya pelan. Tersenyum. Lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Keesokan paginya...

Cahaya matahari pagi yang menembus dari jendela mengenai wajah tampan yang tertidur di ruang TV dorm BAP dan berhasil membuatnya terbangun. Dia meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja. Terdapat 1 pesan masuk.

_From: byg hyung_

_Hari ini kau istirahat saja. Kami berlima ada latihan, mungkin sampai malam. Cepatlah mandi, keadaanmu sangat mengenaskan. _

Daehyun mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk dan berjalan menuju dapur. Tenggorokannya kering karena menangis semalam. Dia membuka kulkas, mengambil air dingin dan meneguknya. Sebelum ia menutup kulkas, matanya tertuju pada makanan yang sangat ia cintai, cheesecake. Dia mengambilnya, memperhatikannya sejenak. Ia sangat tahu siapa yang membuat makanan kesukaannya itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya, Youngjae.

Awalnya ia ragu-ragu ingin memakannya karena ia pikir Youngjae masih marah dan cheesecake itu pasti bukanlah untuknya. Namun perutnya yang sejak kemarin siang belum terisi pun meronta-ronta.

Daehyun memakan cheesecake yang ada ditangannya, tidak selahap dan sebanyak biasanya. Dia hanya memakan setengah, padahal biasanya dia bisa saja menghabiskan seluruh jatah member BAP. Kecuali milik Youngjae tentunya :D

Daehyun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang kejadian semalam dan rasa bersalahnya pada Youngjae kembali menyelimuti pikirannya.

_Ceklek!_

Pintu dorm terbuka dari luar, Daehyun tetap pada posisinya. 'mungkin manager Kang' pikirnya. Mengingat selain para member, manager BAP lah satu-satunya yang memegang kunci dorm mereka. Namun ia seketika membuka mata dan menoleh ketika ia mendengar orang yang baru masuk tersebut membuka pintu kamar daejae. Ia sedikit terkejut karena yang datang adalah Youngjae, pacarnya.

Setelah berjam-jam ia hanya berdiam diri sambil terus memandangi pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka, akhirnya ia berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berbicara dengan Youngjae. Ia berjalan dengan pelan, dengan sangat pelan, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sangat pelan pula. Dilihatnya Youngjae tengkurap dikasurnya dengan headset ditelinganya.

'baguslah, dia sedang mendengarkan musik, dengan begini aku bebas berbicara. toh dia tidak akan mendengar' batinnya.

Dia duduk ditepi ranjang Youngjae, sambil memastikan Youngjae tidak menyadari kehadirannya saat ini.

Daehyun pun memulai ritual(?) pengakuan dosanya.

"Youngjae ah, aku tau kau masih sangat marah padaku. Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi malam. Aku sangat emosi. Bagaimana tidak, aku kemarin berlatih dance seharian sedangkan kau malah pergi dengan JB. Kau mungkin tidak tahu tapi aku sangat benci ketika kau membicarakannya. Aku sudah mencoba bersabar selama ini, tapi semakin hari kau semakin dekat dengannya. Kau bahkan berani membawanya pulang ke dorm larut malam. aku terima jika setelah ini kau ingin menampar atau menendangku kemanapun kau mau karena telah menodai bibirmu, aku sudah berusaha selama ini untuk menahan hasratku menyentuhmu karena aku ingin menjagamu tetap bersih. Aku tidak sengaja menciummu, aku sudah sangat marah dan tidak bisa mengontrol lagi. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada JB bahwa Youngjae hanya milikku. Itu saja. oiya, aku tahu cheesecake buatanmu bukan untukku, tapi aku memakannya setengah. Tidak lebih. Saranghae"

"oooh jadi begitu..." kata Youngjae sambil melapas headsetnya. "sepertinya kemampuan berbicaramu telah kembali normal setelah membisu semalaman"

Merasa kalimat itu terlontar untuknya, Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Youngjae? Kau mendengarnya?"

"semua.." Youngjae mengambil posisi duduk

Daehyun masih terpaku. "duduklah, disini". Youngjae menepuk kasurnya.

Daehyun ragu-ragu, namun akhirnya dia menuruti perintah Youngjae.

"kalau kau ingin, pukul saja aku sekarang, aku siap" kata Daehyun

"ya, aku memang sangat ingin menghajarmu saat ini, Jung Daehyun" Youngjae memberikan penekanan pada kata 'menghajar'

Daehyun yang telah mempersiapkan segalanya pun hanya menunduk. Youngjae mendekat, Daehyun menutup matanya ketika kerahnya ditarik dan siap dihajar oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Namun ia segera membuka matanya lebar ketika yang didapatnya bukan sebuah pukulan, melainkan ciuman hangat dibibirnya.

"Yo...y..yongjae..."

"diamlah, sekarang giliran aku yang berbicara, ara?" Daehyun mengangguk. Youngjae meraih tangan Daehyun, lalu menggenggamnya.

"Daehyun ah... aku tidak marah. Aku justru senang. Aku senang akhirnya kau benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa kau ingin kehilanganku. Aku senang kau akhirnya menciumku. Aku semakin dekat dengan JB karena aku ingin kau cemburu, karena selama ini kau tidak pernah menunjukkan kasih sayangmu padaku. Kau tahu? Aku sangat iri melihat kau justru lebih sering melakukan skinship dengan Jongup dan zelo dari pada denganku. Jika alasanmu adalah tidak ingin membuat 'noda' didiriku, kau harusnya juga tidak boleh melakukan itu pada dongsaeng-dongsaeng kita. Aku ... aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menyenangkan hatimu Daehyun ah.. aku pikir kau tidak mencintaiku, karena kau tidak pernah menyentuhku sedikitpun. Padahal aku tahu kau orangnya sangat mesum" Youngjae menghentikan kalimatnya. Sedikit malu.

"jadi kau tidak marah?" tanya Daehyun ragu.

"aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, kenapa kau bertanya lagi? Ah aku lupa kalau kau pabo"

Daehyun tersentum, menyentuh kedua pipi Youngjae.

"tatap mataku Youngjae ah, apa aku terlihat tidak serius mencintaimu?"

Youngjae menggeleng. "tapi mengapa kau seperti menjaga jarak denganku? Kau bahkan selalu membiarkanku berdekatan dengan siapapun, kau tidak pernah merasa cemburu"

"siapa bilang aku tidak pernah cemburu? Kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin menarikmu jauh-jauh ketika kau dekat dengan member lain, betapa aku ingin mengurungmu dikamar jika kau ingin pergi dengan si JB jelek itu, dan betapa aku ingin menciummu setiap aku melihat wajahmu, huh?"

"lalu mengapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"aku... aku hanya tidak ingin kau tertekan dengan sifat egoisku lalu meninggalkanku seperti mantanku. Aku benar-benar tidak mau kau meninggalkanku Youngjae ah, itulah mengapa aku seolah membiarkan apapun yang kau ingin lakukan" jawab daehyun

"tapi kau akhirnya mengeluarkan sifat aslimu kemarin" youngjae terkekeh kecil

"itu... aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, kemarin aku benar-benar merindukanmu tapi kau malah pergi dengan orang lain.."

"salah sendiri, kau tidak melarangku. kalau kau mengurungku dikamar, aku tidak akan bisa pergi dengan JB bukan? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu semudah itu Daehyun ah..."

Daehyun menatap kedua mata Youngjae lekat, "kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, apapun yang aku lakukan padamu?". Youngjae mengangguk tanpa ragu.

Daehyun memeluk Youngjae erat, sangat erat.

"Youngjae ah.."

"ne..?"

"apa aku benar-benar boleh melakukannya padamu, hmm?"

"tentu saja, tapi kau tetap harus dihukum terlebih dahulu"

"wae?" Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya

"karena kau menciumku didepan para member dan JB, apa kau tidak tahu betapa malunya aku, hah?"

"hehe mian" Daehyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"tutup matamu, kau akan membayar kesalahanmu sekarang juga"

"apa hukumannya dengan dicium seperti tadi?" goda daehyun

"berdoa saja kau masih bisa bernafas setelah ini Jung Daehyun, jangan berharap banyak"

Daehyun menelan ludah, merasakan aura horor dari tatapan Youngjae. Dia menutup mata dengan takut-takut.

Youngjae menarik lengan Daehyun paksa dan membaringkannya kekasur, menindihnya, lalu menciumnya dengan sangat ganas seperti yang dilakukan Daehyun sebelumnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan Daehyun yang sudah kehabisan nafas, karena ini adalah hukuman, Daehyun harus mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Youngjae akhirnya melepas ciumannya. Karena 5 detik saja ia telat, Daehyun dipastikan pingsan saat itu juga.

Butuh waktu 5 menit bagi Daehyun untuk mengatur nafasnya kembali normal. "apa kau ingin aku mati huh?"

"bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu berdoa agar tidak kehilangan nafas? Kkk~~"

Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya dan membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Daehyun yang masih terbaring dikasurnya.

"lakukan apapun untuk merasakan cintaku padamu, Daehyun ah"

Daehyun tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Youngjae lembut. Lama kelamaan saling melumat, dan terjadilah perang lidah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka melakukan hal yang belum pernah sama sekali mereka lakukan.

**END **

**Sebenernya mau lanjut sih, tapi takutnya ntar malah rate M hihihi lagian juga ini ff gaje, ga perlu dilanjutin -_-**


End file.
